


im horny your hot

by geektopia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geektopia/pseuds/geektopia
Summary: you've been working with Steve rogers for the past three years, when he walks in on you masturbating, sex happens.





	im horny your hot

**Author's Note:**

> this is just sex. wrote this back in high school when captain America the winter soldier first came out and thought I would post it so . . . . sorry not sorry

You had been working with Steve Rogers for over two years helping him take down what was left of HYDRA. You had meet about a month after SHEILD fell when he was searching for Bucky with Sam Wilson. 

Over that time, you had met all the avengers as you worked with them. Natasha and Clint, you meet up with every few months just long enough to make you both look like amateurs and eat all your (F/F). Bruce you meet after you were shot in the shoulder and Steve insisted a doctor look at it. And Tony you see whenever you start to run low on supplies.

It was fine living as an outlaw but the only problem was you had not had sex in almost three years. 

When this had started you were getting over your boyfriend’s death but now you where young hot and horny, and could do nothing about it. It didn't help that in most places you stopped the two of you shared a bed. And sharing a bed with a super soldier and not having anything sexual happen was frustrating.

The motel you stopped at last night was just like all the others, cramped dirty and had one way to small bed. And that’s where you were. You could hear Steve start up the shower like he did every morning so you figured it was a perfect opportunity to take the problem into your own hands 

You ran your fingers threw your wetness and started to rub at your clit. You move your other hand up to massage you breast and tease your nipples. You get so lost in the sensation you didn't hear the water shut off and when Steve walks out of the bathroom in just his boxers you don't hear the staggered moan that escapes his lips at the sight of you stretched out on the bed touching yourself, feeling your orgasm begin to build.

The next thing you know Steve had grabbed both your wrist and pulled them away pinning them down above your head with one hand before using his other hand to lift your head up to kiss you.

“You don't know how long I've wanted to do that (Y/N) don't know how much I've wanted you. And Judging from what I walked in on you want me to, right.” You stare at him for a moment before a dark chuckle escapes his lips, “You were so caught up you didn't relies you where moaning my name.”

He leans down and starts to kiss you again getting meet back with equal enthusiasm. You feel his tongue rub ageist the seam of your lips, opening them up for him your fight for dominance is short lived giving yourself over freely to him.

“Tell me what you want.” he demanded before nipping on your neck. Trailing a line of kisses down pausing every here and there to lightly nip at your skin before kissing away the brief moment of pain, “Tell me what you want.” he growled low in your ear, “If you don’t, I'll stop.”

The thought was insane but when you felt him relice your hands and start to move away you grab him, “Don't you dare.”

“(Y/N) if you don't want me to stop then tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me scream your name till I can't scream any more. I want to ruin me for every other man. Steve please just fuck me already.” you say not realizing how much you wanted this, wanted him.

He does back to devouring your neck while he gets to work unbuttoning your night shirt. As soon as it was off, he focuses his attention on your nipples. Taking one into his mouth he pinches it lightly between his teeth. He tugs at it while his toung licks at it. He then goes and repeats the process with the other.

He starts to trail kisses down your stomach while you moan his name. When he gets to your lady parts, he looks up at you for a moment threw those long glorious eyelashes before taking the elastic of your panties and lightly snapping them. Getting another moan from you he takes them in his teeth again and starts to pull them off. You lift your hips so he can pull them off.

He throws them across the room before lifting your legs and draping them over his shoulders. Then he starts to eat you out. He tests out a firm lick up your slit. Missing where you want his tongue most. After a few more test licks he dives his tongue into your dripping wet cunt. He began to fuck you with his tongue.

You didn't even know it until you felt the stretch as two of his fingers join his tongue inside you. He removed his tongue and took your neglected clit into his mouth and began to suck on it, lavishing it with his tongue as he put a third finger in you and began to pump in and out.

You began to feel your orgasm build when he crooked his fingers just so hitting that sweet spot sending you over the edge. When you start to come back to yourself you feel Steve’s boxer covered cock pressing against your leg.

“You still want me to fuck you senseless (Y/N)” he asks always kind about how you feel.

You open your mouth to talk but relies your still out of breath. Instead you reach into Steve’s boxers and grab his cock. It was about eight inches long and you couldn’t wrap your hand all the way around. You gave him a few experimental caresses watching as his face went from in control to looking like you winded him.

“Please . . . fuck me Steve.” you whisper in his ear as you pull his boxers off him, before laying back on the bed opening your legs as wide as possible for him.

You feel him line up with your entrance, before he captures your lips in a kiss. He continues to kiss you as he pushes inside of you. The stretch is right on the edge of too much, moaning into his mouth until he bottomed out inside of you.

He stilled inside of you, allowing you to adjust to his size, until you say, “Steve please . . . I need . . . I need you . . . to move.” at your request he started to thrust into you. It felt good but you needed more, “Steve . . . I won't break . . . I need to go faster . . . and harder.”

Steve always a good soldier followed your instructions to the letter. Thrusting into you harder and faster until you felt your orgasm wash over you. At the feeling of your inner mussels clenching down on his had member Steve came hot and pulsing into your wet heat.

He collapses next to you burying his face into your neck. After a few minutes you could feel his breathing return to normal just like yours was, he lifted his head to look at you. “You know we didn't use protection right.”

You slap him for that, “Mood killer. And yes, we did I'm on the pill.”

“Good. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I'm fine. I'm better then fine I feel fucking great.”

“Good I'm glad.” he said leaning into kiss you again, this one soft and sweet, “Do we have to move on today or would it be safe to stay here.” you feel his cock that’s still inside you start to harden again.

“Well we are two days ahead of schedule. I think we'll be alright if we stay for another night.”

“Good because . . .” flipping you both over so he’s on top again, “I'm ready to go again.”

“You really are a super soldier.”

“You know it. The serum increased all my mussels and my endurance, meaning I could do this all day.”

“You flip him over so he is on his back, “Well let’s just see about that.”


End file.
